the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Puppet's Call
=The Pilot= Akari Tachibana does not have a past. In her particular case, she can actually prove it. Not to mention any physical trace, even memories of a life before the Vannai war does not exist. While this would make her immensely suspicious in any organization, she simply manufactured false recollections through her cyberbrain, used a fake name, and swiftly landed a job in the ACMP with her talents as a detective. It is not unheard of that the cyberbrain has the ability to completely erase an identity, but Akari takes this advantage to full effect by combining this fact with Canvas nanites. Being a blank slate has its benefits, and she moves from identity to identity like a child discarding toys. What is the most frightening fact about her, however, is her unknown driving force. Sometimes she works dutifully as a part of the peacekeeping organization, while other times she can just be a shady information broker. If one's place in the world is not determined, what is the point of existing? At times, she wonders if whoever she was in a past life actually wanted to erase everything of their former selves, but this only causes more headaches in addition to a big workload. Personality While most people with a cyberbrain would preserve their identity behind backups, Akari does not have this issue. Whoever she was, is, or will be, does not matter if it's for her job. But if her sense of identity is so low, why does she stay associated with the ACMP? Could this be related to a motive? Or is it just because of a simple desire to stay relevant? Can range from being clinically insane to a responsible adult, it's difficult to tell if she is just a masterful actress, or someone who artificially induced split personalities by using a cyberbrain. Akari claims that she often uses self-suggestion, but this should not be taken as concrete fact. In any case, she does enjoy the vices of life, and would enjoy seeing people deal with her annoying personalities at times. Nothing but a troublemaker, but at least a somewhat responsible one, if anyone around her makes it clear that she needs to clean up after her own mess. Appearance A frequent Canvas user would not be concerned by the issue of appearance, though she favours a female form wearing inconspicuous clothing. Even without relying on the nanites, she is a master of disguise. Using wigs, cosmetics and different body languages, she can be anyone one desires if supplied with enough background information of an individual. Relations & Allies Perhaps having good relations with fellow policemen is a good thing, though being undercover meant her social network is too confusing to make sense of. She may just walk up to a person one day and claim that she is a friend, and even the person-in-question will not notice the obvious lie. =The Suit= PC is a drider suit made for the specific style of the pilot's preferred method of combat: Randomness. Although there is a resemblance of ACMP's heavy reliance on EMP, Puppet's Call achieves this through interweaving multiple webs of razor web conducting micro EMPs to immobilize and capture enemy suits. If lethal means are authorized, she may consider laying traps with proximity mines. In conclusion, not a suit made for direct combat. Suit Crunch https://pastebin.com/ccCWczpS Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots